Talk:Ray Gun Mark II
Replacement? If it was confirmed from twitter... does that mean that the Ray Gun is going to be replaced? Or will the Ray Gun Mark II be alongside the regular Ray Gun in the box? Shadowking58 (talk) 17:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Alongside, no mention has been made that it will be a replacement. Only that it's a "New spin on a classic weapon". 17:31, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Unless you have to build a upgrade kit to upgrade the Ray Gun. Infinity Arch (talk) 18:57, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Because the gun is advertised on the "vengeance" poster, do you think only people who have the map pack will be able to get this gun on a zombies map? I'm not worried as I'm buying the map pack but just want to know (if anybody knows). Another question. Do you think the first letters of the map packs will spell out anything. Revoulution R Uprising U Vengeance V Apocalypse A 00:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Idk man, Treyarch is testing us big time. Infinity Arch (talk) 18:56, June 18, 2013 (UTC) They don't spell out anything. '''feargm 00:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Just RUVA... 3 round burst? i watched thesyndicateproject's video on the map buried, and he slows down the video where the ray gun mk 2 is shot, and every time it is fired, it shoots 3 times and pauses. it does this three times throughout the video. is it safe to assume the gun will be 3 round burst? or should we wait until there is confirmation? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEjSuNftHD8 there's the video, and the gun is fired at 2:05 -- I say we wait. feargm 03:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Random Box weapon or not? If the trailer says that it will be in ALL new zombies maps, that pretty much confirms it as a box weapon as town, farm, and bus stop have no crafting benches, and making it a wall weapon would be pricey as sh*t... Should i add to article that it is out of mystery box only? 76trombones2 (talk) 17:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: 76trombones2, I know it's a longshot, but it could be very possible that it could replace the starting weapon, though very very '''very unlikely. Jker209 (talk) 04:08, June 23, 2013 (UTC) So shall i add to article that it is a box weapon or not, because it was kinda confirmed by the patch (and removed from the box in a following hotfix) 76trombones2 (talk) 06:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Is the raygun Mark 2 still in the game? Is the Raygun mark 2 still in the game? The trivia saids its rare to get, but everyone is saying it was added in by accident and was removed in the latest update. Everything I have seen indicates it has been removed. NaRusskom (talk) 22:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I tried Mob of the Dead today with tens of Mystery Box tries and it wasn't a single one of them. I think it's fair to say it's removed, it may have just been Treyarch's accident which they later hotfixed. 22:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you get both the ray gun and Ray gun mark II at same time? I tried getting the ray gun mark II while having the ray gun but it didn't work so... can you has it ever been done? Legobatman3609 (talk) 02:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Have to buy Buried? Does one have to buy buried to get the Ray gun Mk 2? I don't have the resources (mainly money) to get buried yet... Can I still get the Ray gun mk 2 12:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Heck no -_- that would be unfair. You need to buy Vengeance to get it or else alot of people will be pissed Legobatman3609 (talk) 00:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes you do Damage Specs Can someone provide with what round the pack a punched ray gun mark 2 stops being a one hit to the arms? So I can figure out the base damage behind the gun (I'm cool if you can provide me with what round the 3 round burst stops killing at the arms at) WanderingE1000 (talk) 00:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Clarification of damage dealt Is every shot in the three round burst deal full damage or is the damage in the comparision between normal and Pack-A-Punched a full three rounds hitting the zombie?